Syndrome du Gratte-Ciel
by Onirybrius
Summary: Ou quand Draco se prend à observer son voisin d'en face... "Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Harry."  OS, HP/DM Post-guerre.


Syndrome du Gratte-Ciel.

Draco Malfoy, jeune homme blond âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, avait acheté un appartement dans le quartier sorcier le plus connu de New-York, le World Wizards Center. Cette partie de la ville avait été construite en même temps que le reste mais les sorciers américains avaient réussi à préserver le secret de leur existence.

L'appartement qu'avait choisi Draco était l'un des plus chers mais également l'un des plus beaux. Il dominait tous les autres gratte-ciels à l'exception de son jumeau. Effectivement, les Tours Jumelles Moldues avaient été détruites mais celles magiques étaient plus résistantes, et seuls des terroristes sorciers pourraient les voir de toute manière. La population de ce quartier étant plus que triée sur le volet, les habitants n'avaient rien à craindre.

Longtemps le WWC avait fait polémique au Ministère Américain de la Magie, après tout cet endroit était placé au milieu d'un centre d'activité important des Moldus, on ne pouvait donc pas lancer les sorts courants empêchant ces derniers d'approcher trop près. Trop de personnes se seraient rendues compte que dès qu'elles allaient vers là, elles se rappelaient qu'elles avaient quelque chose d'important à faire. Donc, grâce à des sortilèges que le Ministère a voulu tenir secrets, on finit par laisser le quartier s'améliorer, se développer et devenir l'un des endroits les plus prisés du monde sorcier.

Le soleil se couchait, baignant le nouvel appartement d'une lueur orangée. Draco s'assit en soupirant dans un grand canapé blanc, face à l'immense baie vitrée qui prenait tout un pan de mur. Il était venu à New-York avec la perspective de tout recommencer à zéro. Après la guerre, la réputation des Malfoy avait été ternie en Angleterre. Draco avait quitté le pays après avoir hérité d'une partie de la somme astronomique de ses parents mais cherchait activement un travail malgré tout. Il avait, après moult contrôles, été accepté en tant que sorcier américain à part entière.

Le soleil avait disparu et petit à petit les lumières s'allumaient dans l'immeuble voisin. Draco se servit un verre de whisky pur feu et s'approcha de la fenêtre. L'appartement en face venait de s'allumer également. Draco pouvait voir tout ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Un jeune homme fit son apparition et se mit sur son balcon. Il était brun, de taille moyenne, d'après ce que put voir Draco. Il se penchait d'une manière dangereuse mais ne semblait pas avoir peur ou être conscient de la situation délicate dans laquelle il se mettait. Il fixait la circulation aérienne au dessous et resta un petit moment. Lorsque que l'homme sembla se lasser de la vue des embouteillages massifs de balais, il rentra à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Son appartement paraissait semblable à celui du blond, mises à part les couleurs qui étaient plus chaudes que celles qu'avait choisies Draco. En effet, il y avait un canapé rouge, des touches de couleur chocolat sur les murs dans ce que Draco supposait être le salon et la cuisine comportait une table, des chaises et un comptoir orangés. Il reporta son attention sur le propriétaire des lieux. Sa démarche ne lui semblait pas inconnue, il avait quelque chose de familier. Draco plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir son visage mais le garçon ferma les rideaux d'un coup de baguette. Tant pis, peut-être que ça n'était qu'une impression comme l'on peut avoir, parfois.

Il détourna le regard de la fenêtre lorsque sa porte d'entrée claqua. Une voix masculine retentit :

« Tu comptes devenir un vampire, Dray ? »

Fichue porte qu'il avait oublié de verrouiller. La pièce s'alluma et Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Blaise Zabini qui venait de faire irruption. Il but simplement ce qui restait d'alcool dans son verre avant de le reposer sèchement sur la table et de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? finit-il par demander d'une voix froide.

- On n'a plus le droit de venir voir son petit-ami, maintenant ? Répondit Blaise d'une voix faussement boudeuse en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Je croyais que nous n'étions plus ensemble.

- Eh bien, tu crois mal. »

Blaise l'embrassa sur la joue et descendit dans son cou, le faisant frissonner il avait toujours été extrêmement sensible à cet endroit là. Draco se leva vivement, se défaisant de son étreinte par la même occasion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Simplement être avec toi, Dray, murmura Blaise en entourant sa taille, passant ses mains sous sa chemise.

- C'est ça, tu veux simplement coucher avec moi, oui ! Ça ne t'a pas suffit, les dernières fois, quand tu m'as humilié ? Il t'en faut plus ? » S'énerva Draco.

Blaise se planta en face du blond et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Écoute la dernière fois c'était qu'un mal entendu...

- Ah oui ? Ce mec s'est retrouvé à.. à poil sous toi complètement par hasard ? C'est moi qui ai des visions peut-être ? Oh, je devrais me faire soigner, hein ! Toi, t'es parfait ! Un véritable ange !

- Je.. J'ai dérapé, je sais ! Mais je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais, ce mec, j'ai rien ressen...

- Ta gueule ! J'en ai rien à carrer ! l'interrompit violemment le blond. Tu comptes te racheter avec des excuses en bois ? Je te signale que ça fait deux fois, Blaise. Deux fois ! La première fois, j'ai pu fermer les yeux mais là, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Tu crois qu'en te ramenant chez moi, comme une fleur, je vais te dire que c'est bon tout est oublié ? Je te faisais confiance, merde !

- Je...

- J'ai pas fini ! Pour quoi tu me prends ? Un objet sexuel bien pratique ? Un compte en banque ? Un plan cul ?

- Non, Dray, je...

- Arrête avec ce surnom débile ! Je te déteste, je te hais, tu m'insupportes, tu le comprends ça ? Sors d'ici, connard ! S'égosilla Draco en se servant un autre verre d'une main tremblante de rage.

- Dray, combien de verres as-tu bus ? S'alarma le basané en le regardant faire.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de moi, hein ? Je peux faire ce que je veux ! Je suis célibataire et libre comme l'air ! Alors sors de chez moi avant que je ne te fasse subir un Doloris pendu par un pied au dessus des immeubles jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te laisser tomber !

- Calme-toi, assieds-toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me calmer ! T'es pas mon père ! Casse-toi je te dis ! »

Blaise évita de peu un éclair rouge et décida que le mieux serait en effet de partir pour de bon. Il reprit sa veste qu'il avait posée sur le comptoir blanc en arrivant et, lançant un dernier regard un peu triste à Draco, referma la porte derrière lui.

Le blond, encore un peu essoufflé envoya valser son verre qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. L'alcool et les bouts de verres s'éparpillèrent au sol mais Draco n'y faisait déjà plus attention. Recroquevillé sur son canapé, il avait enfoui sa tête entre ses jambes. Un Malfoy ne pleurait pas alors il resta là, une boule douloureuse dans la gorge, les yeux ouverts et la respiration irrégulière. Il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil le réveillèrent, il se leva et s'étira. Il se mit à nouveau devant sa fenêtre, il devait être encore tôt. Cependant, le garçon d'en face était sur son balcon, comme la veille. Il regardait à nouveau le déplacement incessant des balais, en bas. Il avait un verre rempli d'un liquide orange que Draco supposa être du jus de citrouille. Ses cheveux étaient très mal coiffés et noirs. Draco était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Oh, bien sûr il pouvait améliorer magiquement sa vision pour le voir de plus près mais il préférait chercher qui c'était, c'était plus amusant. Peut-être se croiseraient-ils dans la journée ? Autant il travaillait dans le restaurant où il allait, souvent. Une jeune femme aux broussailleux cheveux châtains rejoint le brun, elle parlait avec animosité. Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains, posant son verre dangereusement près du vide. La femme secoua la tête et retourna dans l'appartement, l'air exaspéré.

L'estomac de Draco choisit ce moment-là pour protester et le blond alla se préparer pour sortir. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au déjeuner. Le soir, le fait de voir Blaise lui avait coupé l'appétit. La boule qui avait finit par s'en aller dans la nuit revint, plus douloureuse encore.

Depuis leur septième année, Draco était fortement attiré par Blaise. Un jour, son meilleur ami s'en était rendu compte et lui avait dit que c'était réciproque. Ils étaient sorti ensemble durant quatre mois. Par la suite, Blaise l'avait quitté, disant qu'ils devaient faire leur vie chacun de leur côté avant de se retrouver. Draco en avait beaucoup souffert mais il avait attendu patiemment que leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau. Il fut engagé au ministère de la magie en tant que secrétaire et c'est là qu'il avait revu Blaise. Après quelques mois d'une ignorance totale de la part de ce dernier, ils s'étaient remis ensemble pour deux ans de pur bonheur. Enfin, c'était ce que croyait Draco jusqu'au moment où il avait découvert que Blaise le trompait régulièrement avec des partenaires autant masculins que féminins. Bref, le blond en avait été profondément blessé et s'était laissé allé, c'est comme cela qu'il s'était fait virer de son poste de secrétaire. Par la suite, plus personne ne voulut de lui et, tenant absolument à travailler, il s'exila en France puis en Espagne. C'est là que Blaise l'avait retrouvé, six mois après leur seconde rupture. Draco l'avait frappé jusqu'au sang et lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il s'en voulut tellement qu'il accepta les excuses que proférait son ancien petit-ami. Il voulait encore de lui, au fond. C'est ainsi que, quelques mois plus tard ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. La presse anglaise faisait des paris sur leur couple, ils disaient que Draco était quelqu'un de naïf malgré son intelligence et qu'il s'était fait avoir. A cette époque, le blond encore empli de fierté n'écoutait rien de tout cela, seules ses propres convictions existaient. Et il croyait que Blaise l'aimait. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il revenu, sinon ?

Tout cela pour se faire tromper de nouveau. Un jour, pour fêter leurs trois ans de vie commune, Draco était rentré plus tôt. Coup classique qui n'avait pas manqué. Il est passé devant leur chambre ayant perçu des bruits étranges et avait reçu un nouveau couteau en plein cœur. Son petit-ami était en train d'embrasser un autre, complètement nu sous lui et visiblement très excité par la situation. Cette fois, il ne s'était pas énervé. Il s'était contenté d'attendre, assis sur le canapé, qu'ils finissent leur affaire car ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Quand Blaise était sorti de la chambre, Draco avait déjà pris le maximum de ses affaires et avait déposé une valise dans l'entrée. Blaise avait pâli et Draco lui avait alors lancé un : « J'espère que c'était sympa ! » avant de partir et de claquer la porte. Peut-être un peu théâtral, mais il s'en fichait. Il le haïssait. Et la veille, cet imbécile avait osé revenir. Il avait osé le toucher, lui parler. Oh, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait de revenir depuis. Cela faisait exactement six tentatives de sa part mais Draco avait décidé de ne plus souffrir à cause de lui et être loin de cet emmerdeur lui convenait très bien, il lui faudrait simplement apprendre à oublier.

Il mettrait probablement longtemps avant de se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre mais tant pis. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il ne voulait plus se conditionner comme il l'avait fait avec son ex à moins d'être pire que certain.

Draco sortit, une fois prêt et vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir puis alla dans un petit bar huppé non loin de son immeuble. Il y consomma un café et des œufs brouillés. La serveuse, une jeune femme brune qui avait un magnifique sourire à longueur de temps lui offrit des croissants qu'il choisit d'emporter. Avec son paquet, il rentra à nouveau chez lui. Sur le mur en face de la table, il remarqua les bouts de verre et la tache que l'alcool avait faite sur la peinture grise. Il nettoya d'un coup de baguette, alla chercher un livre et s'installa à nouveau sur son canapé.

C'était lundi, son voisin d'en face était sûrement parti travailler. Inconsciemment, le blond s'était fixé un objectif. Connaître cet inconnu en l'observant au travers de sa baie vitrée. Cela pouvait paraître un peu voyeur, malsain, incongru, mais Draco en avait envie alors il le ferait. De toute façon, qui l'en empêcherait ? Il lut jusque tard dans la soirée, ses yeux allant de temps en temps se fixer sur la fenêtre d'en face. Le jeune homme rentra enfin, seul. Il avait l'air épuisé. Il s'assit sur son canapé et s'y allongea. Contrairement au sien, le canapé de son voisin n'était pas tourné face à la fenêtre mais face au mur qui comportait un écran plat. Draco en avait déjà vu, en ville, lorsqu'il se promenait dans les rues Moldues. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'utilité d'en avoir, il préférait largement la lecture. Le blond resta éveillé une grande partie de la nuit, même lorsque celui qui habitait en face se fut couché après avoir éteint toutes les lumières. Draco se sentait plus seul que jamais. Enfant, il avait toujours été entouré, que ce soit par ses parents ou par ses amis. Adolescent, les filles de Serpentard ne manquaient pas de le coller, sur ordre de leurs parents. Après tout, il était un beau et riche sang-pur, il était un bon parti même si on ne l'aimait que pour son nom. Ensuite, il y avait eu Blaise. Et lors de leur première séparation, Draco s'était enfermé dans son travail et rentrait tard, éreinté, s'endormant en pensant seulement au travail du lendemain. Les jours de congés, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec ses pensées. Là, tout était différent. Il devrait recommencer une autre vie. Ne plus penser au passé avec Blaise. C'est sûr, si celui-ci surgissait comme la veille, ce serait un peu difficile mais Draco y croyait. Enfin, il espérait. Draco s'assoupit sur cette pensée.

Un mois passa sans encombre. Draco connaissait par cœur les allées et venues de son voisin. Il se levait à six heures, faisait des étirements, avalait son petit déjeuner, disparaissait dans ce qui semblait être la salle de bain, ressortait vêtu d'un costume noir et partait. Parfois, le midi, il rentrait et mangeait, accompagné de la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux. Le soir, il revenait tard mais ne cuisinait pas, Draco en conclut qu'il allait au restaurant. Le blond finit cependant par se lasser, en effet, le jeune homme n'avait pas un train de vie très palpitant. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie ou alors, s'il avait quelqu'un c'était soit la brune, mais leur relation était platonique, soit quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait jamais. Dans ce cas, ce serait un peu bancale. Enfin, nous n'étions à l'abri de rien.

Une nuit alors qu'en face l'appartement était plongé dans le noir, Draco était monté sur le toit de son immeuble. Il se sentait libre, l'air frais caressait son visage. Toutes les lumières allumées lui avaient fait penser à Poudlard, vu de dehors, le soir, quand tous les dortoirs s'allumaient. Bien entendu, entre Poudlard et New York, il y avait une marge de différence. Mais le château manquait au blond alors, il arrivait à trouver des similitudes partout. Là-bas, il s'était toujours senti en sécurité, si on évitait de prendre en compte les deux dernières années.

Il avait toujours la marque, sur son avant-bras gauche. Elle était devenue blanche, comme une cicatrice. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être un Mangemort. A l'époque, il ne savait pas vraiment qui il était. Poussé par ses parents, il s'était engagé dans la voie noire mais quand Voldemort l'avait engagé, il avait vu le regard épouvanté de sa mère et s'était rendu compte que lui-même avait terriblement peur. Il n'était pas né pour tuer. Il n'aurait pas eu le cran de faire ce que Severus avait fait. Et dans la Salle Sur Demande, il n'aurait pas pu tuer Harry Potter. Celui-ci l'avait sauvé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le tuer, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il était devenu, étant un peu coupé du monde magique anglais. Il savait qu'il s'était séparé de Ginny Weasley pour une raison mystérieuse, la presse s'en était donné à cœur joie, mais depuis il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du jeune homme. Non pas que son destin l'importait, c'était juste qu'il aurait aimé le remercier. Sa vie n'était pas un idéal mais Harry n'aurait pas pu le savoir à ce moment là.

Un jour, il décida de changer de restaurant. La routine le tuait, il fallait le dire. Aussi, il alla dans un grand restaurant très chic, décoré avec des couleurs vives et chaudes. Il mangea tranquillement et fit la fermeture. Lorsqu'il sortit, il fit un détour avant de rentrer chez lui. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues, hormis quelques jeunes qui allaient danser dans les boîtes sorcières, un peu plus en périphérie de la ville. Il croisa un homme qu'il reconnut tout de suite comme étant son voisin d'en face à sa démarche. Il portait une grande plante entre ses bras qui avait l'air de peser un peu, la tête penchée sur le côté pour voir où il allait. Il tourna la tête vers Draco, lui fit un sourire puis continua son chemin. Ses yeux verts ne trompèrent pas le blond, tout comme ses cheveux noirs en bataille. C'était Harry Potter. Celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, son grand ennemi d'adolescence. Draco s'arrêta net, un peu choqué. C'était pour cela que l'homme d'en face lui semblait si familier. Puisqu'il ne formait qu'un avec Potter. Il avait passé des semaines à... A épier celui qu'il avait insulté durant sept ans. Sans s'en rendre compte. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Le jeune homme l'avait-il reconnu, d'ailleurs ? Il lui avait souri, certes, mais peut-être parce qu'il avait senti le regard un peu insistant de Draco. Draco n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup changé mais il faisait sombre et Potter ne l'avait peut-être pas bien vu. Enfin, il verrait. Il rebroussa chemin et rentra chez lui pour voir qu'en face, une grande plante était posée sur la terrasse, ses feuilles majestueuses retombant mollement sur la rambarde. L'appartement quant à lui était plongé dans le noir. Draco s'allongea sur son canapé après avoir fermé ses rideaux et s'enfonça doucement au pays des songes.

Il dormit plus longtemps que d'habitude et quand il s'éveilla enfin, il eut du mal à émerger. Il avait rêvé qu'il était devenu ami avec Harry Potter, il se doutait que c'était à cause de la veille. Le fait de le voir l'avait étrangement remué. Il pensa qu'en plus il n'aurait rien contre le fait de renouer avec le garçon. Connaissant son heure de retour par cœur, il se dit qu'il irait le voir le soir même. Il passa sa journée à se demander ce qu'ils pourraient se dire à cette soirée. Il s'était promis de le remercier, même si Harry était réticent à le voir, ce qui était très probable.

Une heure avant de sortir, Draco prit une douche, gomina ses cheveux blonds et s'habilla simplement . Après tout, il n'allait pas non plus à un rendez-vous. Ensuite, il finit par aller dehors et s'asseoir sur un banc, dans le petit espace vert entre les deux immeubles, juste en dessous de l'incessant vol des balais et tapis-taxis.

Il guettait de loin la porte d'entrée. Au bout d'un moment, deux hommes se matérialisèrent. C'était Harry et sûrement un ami à lui que Draco ne reconnaissait pas. Le blond jura intérieurement avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il n'allait pas non plus s'incruster entre eux sous prétexte qu'il voulait remercier le survivant. Après tout, Harry avait sauvé des tas de vies, pourquoi la sienne aurait-elle plus d'importance que les autres ? Inconsciemment, il se dirigea à sa fenêtre et reporta son regard sur l'appartement qui était allumé. Harry riait à ce que disait l'homme qui fumait à la baie vitrée. Ils discutaient, toujours avec le sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pointe quelque chose du doigt avant de rentrer dans l'appartement. Quelques instants plus tard, une chouette s'envola, Draco la suivit des yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit taper au carreau juste devant lui ! Il ouvrit sa baie vitrée, laissant passer l'air frais du soir et décrocha le mot qui était accroché à sa patte.

« _Draco Malfoy, _

_la discrétion te fait défaut en ce moment, quand tu m'observes ! _

_Joins toi à nous, si tu veux. Ça doit faire longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de compagnie._

_Harry._ »

Draco observa le billet quelques instants, incrédule. Harry l'avait vu parce qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre sa propre lumière. Quel idiot. Non, bien sûr que non il n'allait pas se joindre à eux. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être entre les deux amis et il avait un peu peur de la tension qu'il pourrait y avoir entre Harry et lui. Et des questions sur son passé, notamment. Il préférait ne pas trop y penser... Alors il prétexta attendre quelqu'un, renvoya la chouette et ferma ses rideaux d'un coup sec.

Les rideaux restèrent en place durant la semaine suivante, Draco étant trop honteux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Il fut cependant obligé de sortir, sa claustrophobie se ressentant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du temps, malgré la taille de son appartement, étant aggravée par la pénombre que projetaient les rideaux. Il alla donc se promener un après midi, les nuages formaient un couvercle blanc sur la ville ce jour là. Il respira l'air frais et une odeur de pluie envahit ses poumons. Le sol était trempé, les pavés brillaient. Malgré tout, il y avait beaucoup de monde qui circulait dans les rues piétonnes, protégés un parapluie ou un sortilège ayant la même fonction. Draco flâna, le nez en l'air vers les hauteurs des bâtiments. Soudain une main s'empara de son poignet et l'attira un peu plus à l'écart. Il baissa les yeux pour voir un front marqué d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et une paire d'yeux émeraudes.

« Potter. » fut le seul mot qui sortit de ses lèvres scellées depuis longtemps.

Ledit Potter eut un léger sourire et répondit :

« Malfoy. Je me demandais quand est-ce que je pourrai enfin t'attraper. Je t'invite à boire un verre au Blue Sky et ne cherche aucune excuse pour te désister.

- Je peux te donner ma réponse demain ? » Sourit quand même le blond.

Harry lui rendit son sourire en levant les yeux au ciel et, après avoir marché un instant côte à côte, entra à sa suite dans un joli bar sorcier tout peint en bleu où des nuages apportaient les cocktails et autres boissons en tout genres. Draco s'installa sur une chaise et commanda un jus de citrouille à l'alcool de feuilles d'Alihosty et Harry prit une simple Bièraubeurre. Lorsque le nuage s'évapora sur leur table, y laissant leurs commandes Harry prit sa chope entre ses mains et but une gorgée sous le regard perçant de Draco. Il lécha ensuite la mousse qui était restée sur sa lèvre supérieure et prit la parole :

« Pourquoi tu m'espionnes depuis plus d'un mois, Malfoy ?

- Je ne t'espionne pas, nia Draco de but en blanc, jouant avec l'hirondelle de papier qui ornait son verre.

- Je t'ai vu, tu sais. Alors pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, je ne t'espionne pas.

- Alors, un homme debout dans le noir qui fixe toujours ma fenêtre matin, midi et soir il ne m'espionne pas ? Il veut quoi ? Me faire peur ? Déplacer l'immeuble par la pensée ?

- Peut-être bien que j'y arriverai à force, plaisanta à nouveau le blond, cherchant tous les moyens de se défiler.

- Malfoy, cesse de détourner les questions et réponds moi simplement.

Draco se mordit la lèvre un instant :

- C'est ridicule, en fait. Le soir de mon emménagement définitif ici, j'ai vu que ton appartement était allumé. Du coup, j'ai regardé. Et je ne t'ai pas reconnu de loin mais en même temps j'avais une impression de déjà-vu alors ça m'a plus ou moins fasciné. Et puis, ça m'évitait l'ennui.

Harry le fixa puis éclata de rire en voyant l'air gêné de son ennemi de toujours. Draco but une gorgée de son cocktail pour se donner contenance.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était ridicule, ajouta-t-il sous le rire incessant du brun qui se calma.

- En effet ! Surtout par rapport aux films que je me faisais. Je croyais que tu étais là pour me soutirer des infos ou parce que tu souhaitais encore ma mort. Enfin, tu pourrais m'avoir menti en me racontant ça...

- C'est la vérité, Potter. Je mens rarement, tu sais.

- Je te crois. »

Draco continua de siroter l'alcool qui réchauffait sa gorge. Harry le regardait pensivement. Il se disait que celui qu'il avait en face de lui avait bien changé. Il n'avait plus l'air d'être le garçon arrogant et prétentieux qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Il avait l'air fatigué, ses yeux étaient voilés d'une sorte de tristesse indéfinissable. Ses épaules étaient un peu rentrées, comme s'il supportait un poids. Ses lèvres avaient l'air de ne pas avoir vraiment souri depuis longtemps. Il était très mince, à la limite de la maigreur et sa peau pâle lui donnait une sorte de magnétisme surnaturel. En fait, ce qui n'avait pas changé, c'était ses cheveux, tirés en arrière, comme avant. Harry était persuadé que lorsqu'il ne les gominait pas, il devait être magnifique. Pris dans son observation, le brun n'avait pas vu le regard interrogatif que lui lançait Draco, derrière l'ombrelle de son cocktail.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené ici ? Demanda alors Harry, en détournant le regard.

- J'ai toujours voulu venir en Amérique et les Malfoy sont malvenus en Angleterre, en ce moment.

- Oh ouais... C'est sûr. C'est drôle de se revoir maintenant. Je veux dire, jamais je n'aurais cru que je pourrais avoir un jour une conversation tranquille dans un bar avec toi.

- Moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir changé. Tu es différent, tu n'es plus agressif comme avant.

- Il fallait bien que je mûrisse un peu un jour, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry sourit puis avala encore une gorgée de Bièraubeurre. L'alcool redonnait un peu de couleurs à Draco et il semblait un peu plus détendu.

- Tu ne travailles pas, du coup ?

- Non, je cherche mais je ne sais pas vraiment dans quoi m'engager...

- Si tu veux, je pourrai te trouver quelque chose, je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui cherche à employer. »

Draco hocha la tête et le silence retomba entre eux. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler ses traits fins, il se souvenait que déjà à Poudlard il était obsédé par le physique si singulier du blond. Son regard descendit dans son cou où battait sa jugulaire sous sa peau presque translucide et où sa pomme d'Adam remontait et descendait au rythme de ce que Draco avalait. Ensuite ses yeux tombèrent sur les mains qui tenaient la coupe. Elles étaient fines et gracieuses mais restaient masculines, les veines bleues qui les parcouraient ressortaient légèrement.

« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? l'interrogea le Survivant sans s'en rendre compte.

Les mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Draco finit par poser son verre et répondit d'une voix blanche :

- Non, personne. Personne, je.. Je suis seul. »

Harry le regarda pour tenter d'avoir un réponse à son trouble apparent. Mais Draco fixait son verre, se mordant un peu plus la lèvre. Sa respiration si calme s'était faite saccadée et la veine de son cou s'affolait.

« Malfoy ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Draco se leva d'un bond et déposa une dizaine de gallions sur la table.

« J'ai.. Du courrier en retard. » prétexta-t-il avant de s'en aller d'un pas vif.

Harry le regarda partir et regarda les gallions sur la table. Il eut malgré lui un sourire, si le blond avait payé cette fois, ça lui donnerait une autre occasion de l'inviter. Si Draco le souhaitait, bien entendu...

Draco ouvrit la porte de son appartement à la volée, lança sa veste sur la table et s'allongea sur son canapé. Il avait à nouveau cette horrible boule dans la gorge. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Potter engage la conversation là-dessus ? Toujours ce manque de tact qui caractérisait les Gryffondor, sûrement. « Mauvaise foi, Draco, s'immisça une voix au fond de son esprit, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir. Il t'a posé la question comme ça et tu t'es enfui. » La voix avait raison. Ce n'était pas la faute du brun si il encaissait mal ce que lui avait fait Blaise. C'était entièrement sa faute. L'alcool lui montait à la tête, ça ne faisait qu'empirer ses sentiments. Un hibou frappa à sa baie vitrée Draco le reconnu comme étant celui d'Harry. Il ouvrit le mot.

« _Draco ( tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? ), après-demain il y a la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui passe sur la chaîne télé des sorciers à 20h00. Tu voudras voir ça avec moi ? Hermione est totalement désintéressée par ce sport et Ron ne peut pas venir et comme je sais que tu aimes les Quidditch au moins autant que moi alors j'ai pensé à toi. Oh, et désolé pour toute à l'heure, si je t'ai blessé sans le vouloir... _

_Harry._ »

Draco relut le bout de papier. Au moins, Harry ne lui en voulait pas d'être parti de façon aussi impolie. Il s'excusait même alors que ça n'était pas sa faute. Draco prit une plume qui était posée sur sa table basse et écrivit au dos du mot d'Harry :

« _C'est mieux qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, en effet... Je suppose que je pourrai venir, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de Quidditch. C'est pas grave pour toute à l'heure..._

_A après-demain !_

_Draco._ »

Il l'accrocha à la patte de la petite chouette qui attendait patiemment, posée sur la table, et la regarda s'envoler à tire d'aile vers l'habitation de Harry. Le jeune homme, sur son balcon l'intercepta et leva son pouce vers la fenêtre de Draco ce qui fit sourire le blond.

Le surlendemain Draco se réveilla tôt. Il avait hâte d'être le soir. Une sorte d'excitation montait en lui à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de match de Quidditch ! Il connaissait les équipes qui restaient en finale, bien entendu, pour l'avoir lu dans le Daily Witch Worker : ce serait Les Crécerelles de Kenmare contre les All-Stars de Sweetwater. Malgré la grande renommée de l'équipe Irlandaise qui avait gagné la coupe du monde à maintes reprises, Draco était pour les All-Stars. Il était confiant, ils avaient un bon jeu et étaient tout à fait capables de remporter la coupe cette année là. Le soir arriva rapidement, Draco prit une douche, s'habilla et sortit. Il s'arrêta et sonna chez Harry qui lui déverrouilla la porte d'entrée du vestibule. Il entra et monta les escaliers. Il transplana directement sur le palier d'Harry, la porte était déjà ouverte. Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillé d'une chemise vert émeraude qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et d'un jean noir, et lui fit un sourire :

« Salut ! Oh, tu as oublié de mettre du gel, remarqua-t-il les yeux fixés sur les cheveux mouillés du blond qui retombaient un peu devant ses yeux.

Draco passa une main dedans et secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

- Merde, je savais que j'avais oublié un truc.

- Ça rend bien je trouve. Entre ! »

Le brun s'écarta et referma la porte derrière lui. Draco connaissait déjà l'appartement pour l'avoir détaillé longuement mais une fois à l'intérieur, une impression de chaleur l'envahit. Il se sentait plutôt bien. Une bonne odeur lui chatouilla les narines et le fit saliver.

« Qu'est-ce que ça sent ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué en s'avançant.

- J'ai fait des pizzas, fit Harry en prenant sa veste pour la poser sur un porte manteau à moitié vide. J'ai acheté de la bière, aussi !

- Tu fais comme les Moldus quand ils regardent de Footgoal, en fait, remarqua Draco.

- Le Football, rectifia Harry en levant un sourcil. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux Moldus ?

- J'ai lu ça par hasard dans un livre, ça m'avait intrigué. » éluda Draco.

Tout en continuant de regarder partout autour de lui, Draco s'installa sur le canapé rouge. Il piocha une olive parmi tous les assortiments d'apéritif qui étaient posés devant lui et l'avala. Harry s'assit à côté de lui et alluma son écran. D'un coup de baguette, il mit la chaîne correspondante.

« T'es pour qui ? S'enquit-il en attendant que « Télé Sorcier, toute l'actualité ! » se mette en route.

- Les américains, répondit Draco en avalant un petit four.

- T'es pas sérieux ? Les Irlandais sont les meilleurs ! On les a jamais battu depuis 1999 ! Ils sont géniaux ! Tu les as bien vus, de toute façon, en quatrième année !

- Je sais, mais je pense que les All-Stars ont une chance, cette fois. Les Irlandais ne connaissent pas bien leur tactique de jeu, comme ils sont nouveaux dans le monde de la coupe.

- Je reste persuadé que c'est nous qui allons gagner » fit Harry, convaincu, en lui tendant une bouteille de bière.

Draco eut un sourire narquois et but au goulot. Le spectacle commença, les Farfadets d'Irlande faisaient mille feux d'artifices, dansant et créant des figures magnifiques dans le ciel. Draco regrettait un peu de ne pas y être, il se souvenait avec nostalgie du match qu'il était allé voir, avec son père et sa mère. Il y avait croisé Harry aussi, mais à l'époque il le haïssait tellement...

Les All-Stars firent leur entrée, moins spectaculaire, certes, mais très impressionnante avec leur numéro de voltige vertigineux. Harry lui lança alors un regard de défi auquel Draco répondit volontiers.

Le match débuta quelques instants après le discours du Ministre de la Magie anglais. Harry, assis sur le bord de son canapé, était concentré sur le jeu alors que Draco, installé un peu plus nonchalamment le regardait avec un air amusé. Les Irlandais marquèrent, à la grande joie des spectateurs qui hurlaient à l'écran et de Harry qui se leva avec un grand sourire victorieux.

« T'as vu comment ils ont marqué sans problème ? T'as misé sur la mauvaise équipe, Draco ! »

Draco ne répondit pas, ne perdant pas son sourire qui s'était agrandi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri comme ça, ni ne s'était senti aussi bien. En fait, Harry avait une sorte de joie de vivre communicative et Draco s'amusait de le voir ainsi. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire éclairait tout son visage. Draco le trouva beau, ses cheveux noirs désordonnés, qu'autrefois il moquait, lui ajoutaient un charme certain. Le blond reporta son regard sur l'écran en buvant à nouveau. Les All-Stars s'avançaient rapidement, rusant d'ingéniosité pour marquer. Un poursuiveur lança le Souaffle mais le gardien de l'équipe adverse réussit à l'attraper au dernier moment, arrachant un cri de joie à Harry. Draco ne perdit cependant pas espoir et piqua un feuilleté qui était devant lui. En effet, une demi-heure plus tard, les All-Stars se mirent à marquer en masse et se fut au tour de Draco de se redresser alors qu'Harry leur amenait ses pizzas faites maison :

« Allez vas-y ! Double-le ! Allez ! Dépêche, voilà, là, c'est bien ! Fais attention ! Cognaaaard ! »

Un des joueurs fut désarçonné par un Cognard au grand dépit de Draco. La tête qu'il arbora fit éclater de rire Harry. Draco lui administra une tape sur la tête avant de s'attaquer à sa part de pizza. Il fut conquis :

« Oh mon dieu. C'est trop bon !

- Tu aimes ? Sourit son ancien ennemi.

- J'adore... Tu m'en referas, c'est un ordre.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Maître. »

Il y eut un silence, seulement troublé par les exclamations de la télévision et ils éclatèrent de rire, se rendant compte de leur stupidité. Harry était content que Draco se lâche un peu plus que la dernière fois. Il avait l'air un peu plus heureux. Et le fait qu'il ait ses cheveux au naturel confirmait ce qu'il avait toujours pensé : il était magnifique. Cela lui donnait un air angélique, ses yeux gris un peu cachés en dessous des mèches blondes. Il avait envie de les toucher. Ses anciennes envies étaient toutes revenues, intactes, comme si elles s'étaient endormies tout ce temps. En effet, durant la fin de son adolescence, Harry était attiré par Draco. Hermione disait qu'il était profondément amoureux mais Harry n'avait jamais voulu y croire. Après tout, il était plus facile d'encaisser qu'on avait une légère attirance passagère qui ne serait jamais partagée plutôt qu'un amour. Après la guerre, n'ayant plus revu le blond, il pensait que c'était fini. Il n'avait malgré tout plus jamais réussi à s'attacher à personne et avait dû quitter Ginny pour arrêter de lui mentir sans cesse. Les journalistes avaient adoré cette information croustillante qu'ils avaient mise à toutes les sauces. Harry avait alors décidé de partir en Amérique pour se reconstruire une autre vie, plus paisible. Hermione l'avait suivi mais Ron, travaillant au ministère, était resté. Il venait les voir quand il avait des congés. Et voilà que Draco Malfoy refaisait son apparition et redonnait à Harry les mêmes sensations que lorsqu'il avait seize ans. Il y avait cependant un peu plus d'espoir, cette fois.

Ils retournèrent à leur match, Draco mangeant pratiquement deux pizzas à lui tout seul. Les Irlandais avaient repris le dessus au grand contentement de Harry. Au bout d'une heure, les deux équipes furent à égalité et le restèrent un bout de temps, Draco en était à sa troisième bière. Il avait les joues rougies mais ce n'était rien comparé à Harry qui en avait bu cinq.

« BUTE LES TOUS ! Criait-t-il, très élégant, TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! TIENS BOUFFE UN COGNAARD !

- Harry, tu es si romantique, ironisa Draco en tentant le lire l'étiquette de sa bouteille.

Hein ? Fit le brun en ne lâchant pas l'écran du regard.

« L'attrapeur des All-Stars a repéré le Vif d'Or ! Attention, il est suivi de près par Aidan Kiely ! » beugla la télé.

- Hé, tu sais pourquoi il faut siffler fort avant un début de match, Draco ?

- Euh, non, fit Draco un peu surpris.

- Parce que le Vif d'Or.

Draco savait pertinemment que cette blague était absolument merdique et c'est ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

- Ma parole, la bière te monte trop à la tête ! S'exclama-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

- C'est pas moi qui rigole pour rien, répliqua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel quand soudain la télévision hurla :

« OUUIII ! IL A ATTRAPE LE VIF ! IL L'A EU ! ILS SONT EN FINALE ! LES AMERICAINS ONT VAINCU LES IRLANDAAAAAIS !»

Draco bondit sur ses pieds, alla sur la terrasse et hurla, les bras en l'air :

« OUAAAAIS ON A REUUSSI-EUH, ON A GAGNE ! »

Il se retourna vers Harry, la mine victorieuse et l'aperçut en train de débarrasser d'un air dépité. Il s'avança vers lui :

« Oh, pauvre petit Harry. C'est toi qui avais tort.

- Tais-toi, c'est pas drôle, répliqua le lion.

Pour toute réponse, Draco le prit dans ses bras. Harry en fut si surpris qu'il faillit lâcher la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Heu, Draco ? Tu.. ça va ?

- On ne peut mieux, sourit le blond en s'écartant un peu, je voulais simplement te remercier de... De cette soirée. J'ai beaucoup aimé, ça m'a fait plaisir... »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et marmonna un vague « ça n'était rien ». Cette proximité avec l'ex Serpentard lui donnait à la fois un sentiment de malaise et une envie de rester là, plongé dans cet océan d'acier liquide qu'étaient ses iris. Les lèvres fines de Draco étaient entrouvertes comme une invitation, un souffle léger en sortant. Harry avança un peu la tête, les yeux sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Le crac significatif du transplanage résonna dans la pièce, Draco avait disparu.

Harry resta quelques minutes planté là, hébété. Oh merlin, qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait essayé d'embrasser Draco alors que ça n'était que leur première soirée ensemble ! Il avait complètement disjoncté ! « C'était sa faute, il m'a tenté ! Il était trop près de moi ! » S'insurgea-t-il intérieurement en posant la bouteille vide qu'il tenait depuis un bon moment. Bon d'un côté, ça n'était pas la faute du blond si Harry l'aimait -euh non, non, non- était attiré par lui. Il finit de ranger la pièce, jetant un œil à sa baie vitrée de temps à autres. Les rideaux étaient clos, mais la lumière était bel et bien allumée. Au moins, il était rentré chez lui.

Draco resta une semaine de plus sans sortir Il ressassait le dernier geste d'Harry envers lui. Harry avait tenté de l'embrasser. Il avait vu une lueur qui ressemblait au désir au fond de ses yeux. Mais ça n'était pas le pire. Il avait failli succomber -chose dramatique- ou prendre l'initiative de l'embrasser – chose inconcevable et tragique. Bref, la soirée s'était terminée lamentablement. Draco était rentré et avait fait encore crise durant laquelle il se retenait de pleurer. Il n'aimait pas spécialement faire ça mais depuis qu'il était petit, il détestait pleurer et comme le disait son père, un Malfoy ne... Bon enfin, vous connaissez la chanson.

Durant cette semaine, il ne mangea pratiquement rien, restant allongé sur son canapé à fixer la lampe électrique. Il ignora les coups frappés à sa porte accompagnés de la voix d'Harry tous les soirs. Il ignora la chouette qui frappait sans cesse sa vitre. Il ignora le cerf sous forme de Patronus qui s'excusa humblement devant lui. Il ignora Harry de tout son être. Il avait besoin d'être tranquille. Sa réaction pouvait paraître démesurée. Après tout, il avait fichu un beau vent au brun, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Dire qu'il avait voulu reprendre le contact simplement pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait. Draco posa une main faible sur son front en soupirant. Il y eut trois coups à la porte.

« Draco, je t'en prie ouvre-moi. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris l'autre soir. Je... Pardonne-moi. »

Il y eut un frottement, comme si quelqu'un s'asseyait contre la porte.

« Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. Si... Si tu oubliais ça. Si tu ne pensais qu'à la soirée qu'on a passée. C'était bien non ? Tu avais l'air heureux. En plus, c'est ton équipe qui a gagné. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire ? -il y eut un ricanement nerveux – Je parle à une porte ! Qui sait si tu es là dedans en plus ? Autant tu as déjà déménagé. Et tu as oublié d'éteindre la lumière de ton salon. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Une long silence suivit. Harry semblait hésiter.

« Peut-être veux-tu des explications... » fit-il d'une voix mal assurée avant de se lancer.

Il raconta tout depuis le début, comment il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder en cours, à la grande salle, dans les couloirs, comment il avait fini par le provoquer juste pour avoir des moments seuls avec lui, comment il s'était creusé la tête pour devenir ami avec lui et avait abandonné, comment Hermione tentait de lui remonter toujours le moral, comment il avait laissé tomber avec Ginny, comment chaque conquête qu'il avait eu était comparée aux souvenirs qu'il avait de lui, comment sa réapparition, dans l'appartement d'en face lui avait fait un choc, comment il savourait le fait qu'il l'espionne, comment il était heureux de voir qu'il ne le détestait pas au Blue Sky et s'était attaché un peu plus à lui, comment, à la Coupe du monde, il lui avait paru parfait et comment le fait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras si spontanément l'avait ému.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai... Que j'ai voulu t'embrasser. Je crois que je t'aime, Draco. »termina-t-il.

Il y eut le silence à nouveau. Mais ce silence, Draco avait l'impression qu'il lui brisait les tympans. Harry l'aimait depuis tout ce temps et il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

Il se leva sans bruit, il entendit le son d'une étoffe frotter contre la porte. Harry s'apprêtait à partir ! Il traversa son salon d'un pas plus rapide et ouvrit sa porte.

« Harry, attends ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Le brun se retourna et le regarda. Draco vit son soulagement au fond de ses yeux mais son visage restait de marbre, un peu anxieux. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ses actes. Il voulait simplement qu'Harry reste.

Un voile noir envahit ses yeux, il avait beau les écarquiller, il n'y voyait rien. Il sentit ses genoux heurter le sol et quelqu'un crier son nom dans le lointain. Il fut complètement immergé dans les ténèbres.

Il se réveilla avec un furieux mal de tête. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, ses paupières semblant si lourdes qu'il pensa avoir besoin de ses deux mains pour pouvoir les ouvrir. D'ailleurs, son poignet droit était emprisonné dans quelque chose de chaud. Il entendait une autre respiration en plus de la sienne. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il tenta de se remémorer comment il en était arrivé là mais un vide intersidéral avait envahi sa tête. Harry fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit et il le prononça. Rien ne changea à son état. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas dit assez fort ?

« Harry... »

Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux et fut ébloui par une blancheur éclatante. L'étau sur son poignet se resserra et une forme surmontée d'une touffe de cheveux noire se redressa sur sa droite.

« Tu t'es enfin réveillé, murmura-t-elle.

- Harry ? Fit Draco en papillonnant des yeux pour que sa vue se remette.

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu t'es évanoui il y a deux jours devant ton appartement. Après que je t'aie dit tout ce que je ressentais à propos de toi. Les médecins ont dit que... Que tu t'étais sous alimenté, ce qui t'a fait perdre tes forces. Ça en plus d'un impact émotionnel fort et... Tu t'es retrouvé là. »

Au fur et à mesure que sa vision revenait et que le jeune homme parlait, les souvenirs de Draco reprenaient peu à peu leur place dans sa tête sous forme de flashes. Un médecin franchit la porte alors que sa mémoire s'était enfin reconstituée. Il lui fit un grand sourire et demanda à Harry bien vouloir sortir, à la déception de Draco. Il lui posa tout un tas de question, lui administra deux ou trois potions au goût infâme et sortit enfin, laissant à nouveau place à Harry.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda celui-ci, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Bien... Enfin, mieux, répondit Draco avec faible sourire.

Il se releva sur ses coudes.

- Tu peux venir t'asseoir, je ne vais pas te manger...

Harry s'exécuta, un peu raide avant d'avoir un rire nerveux -le même que celui qu'il avait eu devant la porte de chez Draco.

- J'ai cru que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me revoir après ce que je t'ai... Avoué.

Draco eut un sourire et puis baissa les yeux.

- C'est parce que je ne te crois pas.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, pas très sûr d'avoir compris. Il finit par demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne crois pas ?

- Le fait que tu m'aimes. C'est... Impossible.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. C'était une blague ! Bien sûr que si, c'était possible, il suffisait de le regarder pour...

- Non ça n'est pas une blague, dit Draco en faisant sursauter Harry.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pensé à haute voix. Il continua donc :

- Draco, je ne comprends pas. En quoi ce serait impossible ?

Là, le blond eut la même réaction qu'au bar. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, de même que sa lèvre inférieure. Il se mit à respirer de façon saccadée mais répondit d'une voix tout de même assurée :

- Je ne suis que secondaire, Harry. Jamais je ne pourrais prendre autant de place dans la vie, l'esprit ou le cœur de quelqu'un.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais avec moi ! S'insurgea Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas... Comme les autres ? Juste me détester. Ou... »

Sa voix se brisa et Harry le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui pour lui insuffler un peu de réconfort lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose couler dans son cou. Draco s'accrochait à lui comme une âme en peine et pleurait. Il pleurait pour toutes les fois où il s'était retenu. Des sanglots s'échappaient malgré lui de sa gorge douloureuse. Il n'arrivait plus à se calmer, à se retenir. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop pour lui. Harry murmura à son oreille :

« Draco. Qu'importe ce que tu as pu vivre. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait autant souffrir mais je te jure que tu as autant le droit qu'un autre d'être aimé et ne te retiens surtout pas de pleurer. »

Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds qu'il avait toujours voulu caresser. Ils étaient fins et doux. Il joua avec quelques mèches en attendant que Draco se calme. Ils restèrent donc ainsi durant environ une demi-heure, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le blond finit par s'écarter de lui, les yeux toujours baissés, ses mèches retombant sur son visage pâle. D'une voix rauque, il raconta le manque d'amour qu'il avait subi durant toute son enfance et adolescence, l'impression que tout irait bien avec Blaise et ses multiples conneries qui l'avaient poignardé dans le dos. Il n'arrêta pas de s'excuser tout le long, d'avoir rejeté Harry et surtout d'avoir pleuré devant lui. Le brun passa une main sur sa joue :

« Draco, arrête de t'excuser. Tout va bien maintenant, jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Et tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, ça n'est pas une honte...

Draco ne répondit pas, levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

- Je t'aime. » poursuivit Harry.

Draco le regarda, ses cils encore mouillés des larmes qu'il avait versées. Il eut un faible sourire et plongea ses yeux dans l'océan vert émeraude qu'étaient les yeux d'Harry. Fallait-il qu'il résiste à la tentation qui lui était offerte ? Harry l'aimait. Mais lui, aimait-il Harry ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il ne savait plus rien de lui, tout ce qu'il était auparavant était comme effacé. C'était un peu comme une renaissance.

Le blond hésita encore avant d'avancer son visage et de poser ses lèvres sur celles du Survivant qui les lécha doucement. Il finit par ouvrir sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent, leur langues se découvrant mutuellement, celle de Draco un peu plus incertaine. Mais finalement, il mit une main derrière la nuque d'Harry pour approfondir. Ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Draco avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser mais il n'oublia pas de dire ce qu'il s'était promis depuis longtemps.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Harry. »

* * *

Pour toi, HiMaboroshi. J'en ai bavé, je peux te l'assurer !

Je sens déjà les critiques comme quoi le début est trop long et la suite va trop vite T.T En fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une fiction concentrée sous les yeux ! Vous savez, dans votre tête c'est une super O.S tout qui baigne et une fois écrit c'est imparfait moche et brouillon ? Sorry s'il y a eu quelques fautes égarées ou des tournures de phrases malencontreuses T.T

Hum, il est 6:50 du matin quand je vous écris ça, vous dire que je ne suis pas fraiche serait un euphémiiisme.

J'y suis à fond depuis trois jours, j'en peux plus. J'ai des tonnes de devoirs à rendre pour demain que je n'ai pas... Commencé :D

A part ça, j'ai le bac. Hum... Bref, si vous avez eu le courage de me lire :BESTRONG: merci de me dire vos avis, ça m'aide toujours pour mes prochains écrits !

Je vais me coucher de ce pas ! Bonne.. journée :D [ Et bonne rentrée :]

Bisous, Oni~ (Oh et pour Inespéré.. Pff, c'est inespéré :jeudemotpourri: ! Non mais j'y travaille, je vous l'jure ! )


End file.
